1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to support devices and more specifically it relates to a combination leash and card holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous support devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to keep various items from falling or slipping to the floor. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.